


"The gods of my tribe have spoken."

by neil4god



Series: "This mamushka is for you" [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek Hale feelings, Derek in the back of the police car, Derek's Wolf Loves Stiles, First Episode Fic, M/M, Mates, Pre-Slash, Sad-fic, Sheriff is clueless, Stiles had a moustache!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil4god/pseuds/neil4god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I started thinking about Derek being arrested for Laura's murder and this sort of happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The gods of my tribe have spoken."

Everything was a blur of pain and hurt. His sister was dead, she’d never scream at him for taking too long in the bathroom again, or scent his shoulder as she passed by, would never run her fingers through his hair and tell him everything would be ok again, because it wouldn’t. Nothing would ever be okay again. Round and round those thoughts went, sending hurt and panic and devastation through his bloodstream. His brain didn’t come back online until he was sitting in the police car and Pubert pressed himself against the mesh wall between them. His scent hit him like a brick, enveloping him in waves of comfort and love and safety. Derek pushed his flesh up against the mesh, desperate to get to the boy, to be as close to his mate as physically possible. His sister was dead, he needed his mate. Pubert was saying something, his mouth running faster than should be possible, but Derek couldn’t focus on any of it. His wolf wanted out. They needed their mate, to press him into the ground so his scent could seep into their skin and marinate in their bones. The car journey was mist in his mind, his attention spent forcing the wolf below the surface, keeping the shift at bay. 

Nothing really registered again until he was sitting in the interrogation room with some distant relative of Pubert’s that he barely remembers. Derek’s pretty sure he married into the family, it was the wife who was an Addams. He was drenched in Pubert’s scent though so it helped him to keep calm and focused. Apparently he thought Derek killed Laura. In a way he did. He let her come here alone (even if he hand’t known she’d gone anywhere until yesterday when he saw her note), he should have been there to protect her. She had died, just like the rest of his family, just like everyone he loved. He pulled himself out of his grief, his mate’s scent in the room, enough to make him think clearly. His sister was dead and if he spent any more time with Pubert then his mate would be too. His wolf tried to argue, told him Pubert was strong and quick and dangerous in his own right, but Laura had been all of those things too. No he needed to stay away. 

Their first encounter in the woods had been too shock filled for anything to happen. The surprise of it had Derek curling his fists and fighting the change. He had barely managed to stay human and speaking had been almost impossible. His wolf’s desperation had overridden everything else. Before he found Laura’s remains he had watched Pubert. He went by a different name, something silly, but it was still him. He was different, spazzy and un-coordinated, he dressed like a child, shaved his head and got rid of his moustache (Derek always had a thing for that moustache), he down-played his intelligence and was apparently in love with some red headed harlot. Derek wanted to tear her limb from limb for stealing Pubert’s affection. Some distant part of himself told him it wasn’t real. He didn’t even smell like lust or want or like near her. She was a smokescreen, he knew that, but he ached at the thought that his mate wanted another. He had just about given in when he found Laura, he was going to creep in his window and tell him he loved him and was sorry for leaving. He was going to beg and plead and do anything his mate asked, just so they could leave this awful place and go home together. Now he realised that was futile Pubert, Stiles, had a life here and if Derek got involved then he would die too. He would not be the reason his mate dies. 

He kept his head up through the release, signed everything the sheriff put in front of him, had to physically stop himself from writing Derek Hale Addams, and went back to the burned remains of his home. He would avenge Laura’s death, keep away from Pubert and then go back to New York, so Pubert would be safe. Pubert had to stay safe.


End file.
